Asura
Asura '''(birth name, '''Kai Vinterfeldt)''' '''is the tritagonist of the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. He is the Demi-God son of the God of Destruction Shiva and a Norwegian woman called Camilla Vinterfeldt, as well as Aslatiel's self-proclaimed best friend and one of his rivals, at least onesidedly so. He is Number Six in the mysterious organization known as Stigma. Appearance Asura is an eighteen-year-old boy of slightly below average height, with large purple-pink eyes and medium-length green hair with black streaks growing out of the crown. He is small and lithe, but still has a surprisingly athletic body. When tapping into his divine power, Asura's eyes become golden and an eye-like glowing symbol appears on his forehead. His usual apparel consists of modern and stylish clothing with no clear preference, and he occasionally styles his hair into a small ponytail. He tends to have large, wireless headphones on his ears or hanging by his neck when not in use. Asura is considerably attractive, but his looks would be considered more on the "cute and childish" side than on the "handsome" one. He originally had full jet-black hair inherited from his mother, but it changed to its current bizarre coloration at some point in his teens. Personality Asura is a carefree young man with a loud and upbeat personality. He is always seen smiling and likes to play pranks on people he likes. He is described as the human form of a green ball of energy and is found to be annoying by everyone in the group to a certain extent, even though they still appreciate and care for him. Deep down, however, Asura has a deep resentment towards most Devas and Trimurti, specially his father and Indra, as well a strong sentiment of guilt and self-loathing due to his mother dying while he lives on. He reached the point of contemplating suicide during his early and mid teens. In spite of their completely opposite personalities, Aslatiel and Asura became close friends at some point before the beginning of the story. Asura has a near-obsessive interest in Aslatiel, knowing extremely detailed things such as his visual acuity and sexual preferences, which usually leads Aslatiel to react in shock and disgust. Their interactions have been noted to be similar to a violent "Boke and Tsukkomi" routine. Asura's attempts at getting a girlfriend have always ended in failure, and he sometimes ends up sulking about this fact in a manner much similar to Rossweisse. Some people think that if Asura would just shut up from time to time, there would be a lot more girls interested in him. But in his words, "If you take away my annoyingness, what else do I have left...?" His other interests are dominated by music, liking what he calls "good music" regardless of type or genre. He has a particular love for the bands "Three Days Grace" and "Skillet". History "Kai" was born out of the love affair between Shiva, the God of Destruction in Hindu Mythology and a human woman. They lived a surprisingly family-like life for a few years, but at a time when Shiva was absent, Indra and his associates attacked their house. Kai managed to escape but his mother died in the process. Filled with hatred and resentment, he took on the name of "Asura" in honor to the enemies of Devas and went on to live on his own. Shortly afterward, Asura became a member of Grigori and the Slash Dog Team after being found and taken in by Azazel, who took interest in his unique powers and felt bad for his situation. As of the present time, Asura is travelling independently, but maintains contact and a strong friendship with his former teammates. At some point during his travels, he met and befriended Aslatiel Bael. Plot During Kuoh Academy's Classroom Visit Day, Asura visits the school on Sirzechs' invitation. He reunites with Aslatiel and they have a funny, yet violent interaction. Over the course of the day, he pretends to be Aslatiel's older brother and earns himself some fans at Kuoh Academy before leaving. He is one of the Stigma members who bring down Aslatiel after he loses control during the meeting of the Three Factions, revealing to have Shiva's trident, Trishula, in his possession. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''As a Demi-God and the son of one of the strongest beings in the world, Asura is extremely powerful. His aura and combat capabilities are incomparable to Aslatiel's, who is an immensely powerful Devil on his own right, and he was able to deter the Greek Goddess Artemis from further fighting with the former. His "Number Six" ranking in Stigma is based solely on his combat power. His aura is an electric blue in color. * '''Forsaken God Mode: '''Asura's special state in which he can use the true extent of his divine power. Being a Demi-God, half of his existence is still human, which means that his body will break down under the overwhelming power of a God if left unchecked. Due to this, Lavinia maintains a special seal on Asura's body so that most of his divine power is restrained. By temporarily undoing this seal, he enters Forsaken God Mode and reaches powers comparable to those of a Satan-Class Devil. However, he can only maintain the state for three to five minutes before the seal forcefully binds him back, unable to be released again for at least twelve hours. In this state, Asura's aura turns to a golden color. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Asura is greatly versed in the realm of martial arts, being able to easily overwhelm a serious Aslatiel and break both of his arms during their first meeting. During their second fight, an unarmed Asura was able to keep the upper-hand against Aslatiel wielding Terminus Est. '''Magic Talent: '''To further contrast with Aslatiel, Asura is immensely skilled in using magic. Having mastered various types of magecraft; human, Norse and Fairy magic to name a few, he is certain to have some spells for almost any situation. His vast energy reserves allow him to recklessly shoot countless offensive spells without feeling tired. He possesses a dual elemental alignment of Earth and Wind, which allows him to produce things such as powerful tornadoes and gargantuan spears of compressed dirt with relative ease. * '''Structural Analysis: '''Asura uses a particular type of lost magic that allows him to understand the structure and design of most material objects at first glance. This gives him the ability to create an identical copy of said object using his magical power as a substitute for raw materials. Due to his skill in this type of magic along with his immense reserves of magical power, Asura is able to faithfully reproduce even items of legend such as the Danish Skofnung, the Japanese Tonbokiri and the shield of Ajax the Great in a degraded version he calls "Ajax Image". While the copying of holy or demonic weapons is possible, the magical energy consumption of reproducing their special qualities such as additional damage to Devils or Angels is impractically costly, so Asura refrains from using them. Even so, weapons with similar abilities may still be available for use. Sacred Gears, however, are completely impossible to replicate. '''Expert Weapon User: '''Due to the nature of his most versatile magic, Asura is proficient in the use of many close-quarters weapons, such as swords, spears, halberds and the trident Trishula. He also possesses enough skill with ranged weapons to put pistols, bows and even a railgun to excellent use. However, he's not a master of any of these weapons, leaving opportunities for someone who can use a sword or spear at its full potential to beat Asura in a contest of similar weapons even if they're directly weaker than him. '''Immense Speed: '''Asura has shown to be able to move at otherworldly speeds, easily confounding and overwhelming Aslatiel during their first battle. As of present time, he managed to reach Artemis, a Goddess with remarkable fighting prowess, before she could even detect his presence. '''Flight: '''Asura can fly with ease despite lacking any form of wings through use of his wind magic. Equipment '''Trishula: '''Shiva's trident which was stolen at some point by Asura. It releases a pressure at least on par with Terminus Est and is powerful enough to easily pierce through Aslatiel's Black Armor. It can also be thrown like a javelin to increase its power output of a single attack several times, regardless of the wielder's own strength. Trivia * Asura's height is 168 cm and his weight is 56 kg. * Asura's birthday is on June 11th. * He is the same age as Rias and Sona. * Asura's blood type is O. * Asura's appearance is mostly based on Shuu Iura from Horimiya. * Asura's favorite food is lasagna, while his least favorite is Gyoza. * His favorite manga is Trinity Seven. * Asura's ideal woman is a mature, "no-nonsense" lady with a beautiful singing voice. He also likes pretty girls with a sad past. * Ajax Image's appearance and function are based on Rho Aias from Fate/stay night. * In demonicjester01's headcanon, Asura would be voiced by Megumi Ogata in Japanese and Greg Ayres in English, known for voicing Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box and Youhei Sunohara from Clannad respectively. * Asura's weak (erogenous) spot is located on his nape. * His theme song is "Blast of Wind" by Saori Kiuji. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Fanon Hybrids